HeartStealer
by Techie.freq
Summary: It's been five years. Can Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan's daughter bring them together, or they are just not made for each other? *Sequel to Heartbreaker*
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV  
><strong>

"May be we should extend the meeting for ten more minutes, Mr Cullen." Mr Denali said.

"Not today." I smiled.

"Why not?" he asked. "We're having such an interesting discussion. I'd love to discuss some more."

"Not today, Mr Denali." I said.

Today was one of those few most interesting days of the month.

My baby was coming to me today.

I smiled as I made my way to her kindergarten school.

I had planned many surprises for her. I was sure she was going to love them.

"Dada..." she beamed excitedly as she saw me.

Carlie Mary Swan was a heart stealer. I was sure she's going to break many guys' hearts when she would grow up. Though I hoped she wouldn't be a heartbreaker like me.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV  
><strong>

"Oh my God! These many chocolates." she screamed with joy as we sat in car. "And new teddy? I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too." I smiled as I chuckled her hair. "So, how was school today? Enjoyed it?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said as she played with her teddy bear. "I think Mama lied to me."

_What?_

"About what?" I asked.

"I learned about Doctors at school today. Our teacher said doctors wear special kind of uniform. Mama doesn't wear such a uniform. She doesn't have spepescope also."

"You mean, stethoscope?" I chuckled.

"Yes." she said. "Mama isn't a doctor. She lied."

"No, she didn't." I chuckled, "She's a different kind of doctor. She's Ph.D."

"She's _what_? She's Ph.D? What's that?" she asked, "But I thought she was a doctor."

Our conversation was cut short as I received a call from Isabella. She would _always_ call.

"Yeah Isabella. I picked up her." I said directly.

"Just wanted to check." she said.

"Give it to me. I want to talk with Mama." Carlie said.

"Hello? Mama? I thought you were a doctor? Now daddy is saying that you're Ph.D? What are you?" she asked and I laughed out loud.

I always loved her and Isabella's telephonic conversations.

I sighed again. If I hadn't made that mistake, we all would had been together right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV  
><strong>

"It's time to go to bed, Carlie."

"Five minutes, Dada."

This was the reply I got probably for the hundredth time. She was so busy watching this animation movie that her five minutes didn't seem to come to end.

"No five minutes. Let's go." I said as I switched off the television and took her in my arms. "Five minutes, five minutes... You..." I started tickling her.

"Oh my God, Daddy... Stop..." she giggled like crazy.

"I love you." I kissed her temple.

"Which story you're gonna tell me today?" she asked.

"Whichever you want to hear." I smiled.

"That Lion and Pink Teddy bear one." she said and I chuckled. That story was invented by... Edward Cullen and my daughter loved it. Seemed like I could be a children story-teller, too.

"...And then, Teddy meets a rabbit." I was telling her a story.

"No, but last time you had said Teddy meets a fox." she corrected me and I chuckled. Even though I keep forgetting my own stories, my daughter would always remember everything perfectly.

"Yeah... He meets a fox. Sorry." I said.

"Oh, I remember something." she said suddenly, "Do you have any sweater of yours when you were a baby?" she asked.

"What? Why are you asking such a question?" I smiled.

"You know Lily? My best friend? She was saying today that as they're bringing a baby from God, they are making special presents for the baby. Her Daddy's sweater when he was baby, her Mama's toys when she was a baby, her clothes when she was a baby... So we should also plan the same things." she grinned, "When are we going to bring a baby from God, daddy?"

Huh!


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV  
><strong>

"Tell me. When are we bringing the baby?" she repeated.

"Ummm... May be you should ask your Mama." I gave probably one of the stupidest possible answer.

"Okay." she said, "When the baby comes, we'll have so much fun. I'll be a big sister." she grinned.

"Time to sleep, baby. Close your eyes." I ordered. I wanted to end this conversation.

"But I have one question. So will the baby also get to stay with you only for few days?" she asked, "Dada, why don't we all stay together?" she pouted. "Please..."

"Close your eyes, Carlie Swan." I said.

"No, I will not." she got up and folded her arms across her chest, "Everyone except me lives with Mama and Daddy. We should also stay together. Then we'll have so much fun. Please Dada..."

Now what was I supposed to do?

Please God! Help me!


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV  
><strong>

"Go to sleep, Carlie. I'm warning you." I raised my voice; I hoped it'd work.

"I'm not gonna sleep." she remained in the same position.

"Alright! I'm closing my eyes and will count till three. You know what? When I'll open my eyes, Carlie would be asleep." I closed my eyes and said, "One..."

Well! It didn't work as she shouted, "I'm not gonna sleep."

What can I expect from the kid of two stubborn people! Stubbornness was in her genes.

"Baby, please..." I said.

"Please say that you, mama and I are gonna stay together. Then I'll sleep. Promise!" she said.

"Okay." I sighed, "We all are going to stay together." I said as I wanted to end this conversation at any cost.

"Really?" she grinned.

"Ummm...Yeah..."

"I love you, Daddy." she squealed with a joy as she jumped in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV  
><strong>

"Mama!" Carlie ran to me excitedly as I went to pick her up from her kindergarten school on Monday.

"Aww! I missed you, baby!" I kissed her cheeks.

"I missed you, too." she grinned.

"So..." I asked her in the car, "Did you enjoy at Daddy's place?"

"Yeah... So much! We did so much fun. You know? We had gone for shopping."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I had told Daddy that I didn't like his clothes. His every shirt is black, white, gray... I told him I don't like those colors. Then we went for shopping." she was speaking breathlessly. "Daddy bought four shirts of my choice. Red, Orange, Yellow and Pink."

"Really?" I chuckled.

"Then he wore a pink one on that day." she said as she played with the new Teddy Bear Edward had given to her. "Oh man! Fuck this shit!" Suddenly she said.

_What. the. hell?_

"What did you just say?" I raised my voice, "Where have you heard this thing?"

"Oh! Daddy was talking to someone on the phone yesterday."

_Edward Cullen! You're so dead!_


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV  
><strong>

"Don't use these words ever again. They're bad words. Understood?" I explained Carlie.

"They're bad words? Then why does Daddy use them?" she asked.

_Because your Daddy is an idiot. _I wanted to say.

"I'll also tell Daddy to not use them." I said.

Once we reached home, Carlie got busy watching her favorite cartoon show.

I dialed Edward's number.

"Tell me, Dr Swan." he said as he received the call.

"Do you anything about parenting skills?"

"Yes, I think I know. If you think I don't know, then please explain. I'm dying to hear your lecture."

His teasing voice was irritating me.

"Look Edward, watch out your foul mouth whenever Carlie is around." I warned him.

"I've never said anything irrational when she's around."

_ "Oh man! Fuck this shit!" _I mimicked.

"I've never said that around Carlie." he said incredulously.

"Yeah right. I shouldn't believe Carlie, instead I should believe you. Yeah right."

"C'mon now... I had never said that intentionally. And all this is happening because of you, and your stupid ego." he said, "If we were together, I wouldn't have made such a mistake, you know? You would have corrected my mistake immediately."

"Look Edward..." I was about to say something to shut him up, but Carlie's voice interrupted me.

"Oh God, Mama! I forgot to tell you something. Daddy said we all are going to stay together now."


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV  
><strong>

He said..._ what?_

I made my way to another room and continued the conversation, "How can you say stuff like that to Carlie?"

"I said I'm sorry. I don't even know when had I uttered that thing." he said. "There's no point in dragging this."

"I'm not talking about it." I felt annoyed, "Why did you tell Carlie that we are going to stay together now?"

"Oh about that thing!" he said, "Actually she was saying that she wants us together. She was being stubborn about this matter. She wasn't even sleeping. So..."

"So you told her _'Okay, we'll stay together now.'_" I shook my head,"You know nothing about parenting, Edward."

"And yeah, more thing. She also said that she wants a sibling." he chuckled.

_What?_

"So what do you think about it?" he asked. "You know... I mean, we should do something for that."

"Look Edward, I'm warning you. Stop trying to flirt with me."

"No, Isabella Swan. _I_ am warning you." he raised his voice, "Just leave your ego, damn it. You love me, I love you. We've an adorable daughter, which is fucking four now. She wants us together. What's the point of staying apart then?"

I was taken aback.

"Ummm... Who told you that I love you?" I asked.

"Look Isabella. Don't mess with me." he said.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV  
><strong>

"Mama! Mama! Where are you? I want to talk with you. Come here." I heard Carlie's voice.

"I don't want to talk to you." I replied Edward, "And Carlie is calling me away."

"Listen Isabella..."

"Bye." I said and cut the call.

"Hey baby..." I went to Carlie and kissed her cheek, "Tell me." I smiled.

"We're gonna have so much fun when we will stay together." she grinned, "Then baby will come, and I will be the big sister. But where will we stay? Here or at Daddy's house?" she was going on, "I think we should go to Daddy's house. It's a bigger one. Have you seen his house before?"

"Look sweetie..." I smiled, "We're not getting together. Let me explain you. Actually..."

"Why?" her face fell.

"Yeah Mama is explaining you." I smiled as I kissed her cheek.

"But Daddy said we're gonna be together." her face looked like she could burst into tears at any moment.

I knew I had to explain her someday, but this was too soon for my liking.

"See, Mama and Daddy had decided that they didn't want to stay together."

"But Daddy said he wants us together. Really! I'm not lying. Promise! Ask him." The hope in her eyes broke my heart.

"Sweetie..."

"Please Mama... _Please?_"

"No, baby... It's... "

"I want to go to Daddy. I don't like you." she began crying.


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

"Yes, Daddy. Mama is so bad. I don't like her. I wanna come to you. When will you come to bring me?"

As I refused to give her my phone, she was having this imaginary conversation with her Dad on her toy phone.

"Look baby, what did I get for you? Your favorite ice cream." I smiled at her.

"I don't want it." she folded her arms across her chest, and turned her face in opposite direction.

So stubborn! Alright then!

"Hello Rosalie?" I started my own imaginary conversation.

"Hey do you know any nice four old girl? Actually Carlie hates me now. She doesn't want to live with me."

I had to stifle my chuckle as she changed her position and looked at me.

"Yeah... She'll get everything. Carlie's toys, her tent house, everything will be hers. Oh is it? She's cuter than Carlie? Oh my God! I'm so happy." I continued. "Okay, I'll call you again."

"Alright then! I'll put this ice-cream in refrigerator again then." I sighed dramatically and made my way towards the kitchen.

"But I want ice-cream,Mama." I smiled as she ran after me.


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

Again today I was excited as my favorite days were coming up. To be honest, this arrangement sucked. I wanted to be with them all time, but Isabella wouldn't listen. I knew she wanted the same thing, but her ego wasn't letting her admit so.

"I guess we all can't stay together now." Carlie said as we sat in car.

So, it seemed like Isabella had explained her something.

"Oh is it?" I asked.

"Yes, because otherwise Mama will bring a new girl instead of me. "

"What?" I asked with a confusion.

"That day I was angry with her and told her that I wanted to live with you. So she called Aunt Rosalie and asked her to find a new girl instead of me." she said. "She said that girl was cuter than me." she pouted.

_Height of immaturity, Isabella Swan!_


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

"You always seem to be ready to give me lectures about my parenting skills, but I guess you're the one who needs something of that now." I dialed Isabella's number once we reached home.

"Oh my God! She's still thinking about it? I didn't even... I was just kidding... Oh God! I can be such a stupid sometimes!" she said.

"You should think twice before acting so immaturely."

"Yes. I've made a horrible mistake." she said. "But I'll correct the mistake. I already feel bad; don't make me feel worse."

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad. That's not my intention; never was and never will be." I said, "And you're right. I know you'll correct your mistake. I believe everyone should get a chance of correcting one's mistake."

"Edward..." she said but didn't continue.

"C'mon Isabella... We both suck at parenting sometimes. Together we will do the best. I've been trying to correct my mistake for past five years. Don't you think I deserve a chance? It's still not too late. I'm thirty two, you're thirty one. We still have our lives ahead of us. C'mon baby, give us a chance." I said.


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

"Daddy, I want a puppy." Carlie said as she sat on my stomach and began playing with my scruff.

"No way." I said.

"Why?" she said.

"Who's going to take care of him?" I asked.

"I will take care of him." she said with sincerity.

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes.

"Really." she said, "I'm a big girl now. I will take care of him."

"No-No-No." I shook my head.

"You looked silly when you shook your head like that." she giggled, "Do it again."

"You called me silly?" I frowned.

"Yes." she giggled and kissed my cheek. "Dada, please... Let's bring a puppy. You know, they have a puppy at Charlie Granpa's. I took care of him so well when I had gone there."

I always found my blood boiling whenever Charles Swan's name is mentioned. If Isabella can forgive his father, because of whom this whole mess had occurred at the first place, then why not me?


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

"Eat the food, for God's sake, Carlie." I said as I ran after her. God! She was getting so mischievous day by day.

"Come, catch me, Dada!" she said and ran again.

"I'm not coming." I said as I sat on the floor, "I'm tired."

"I won. Wooohooo!" she made a fist pump excitedly.

"Yeah, you won. Now come and eat." I said.

That's when someone knocked the door.

_Who the hell is that?_ I thought as I opened the door.

Really?

I was lost at words.

"Oh my God! Mama!" Carlie shrieked excitedly.


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

"Isabella." I smiled.

Why was she here?

Has she decided to give in finally?

Wow!

"Mama! You're here." Carlie hugged her tightly.

"Umm... Carlie is having little cough and cold problem... I forgot to give her medicines."

I raised my eyebrow.

The person who doesn't know how to lie, shouldn't even try it!

"But I'm fine now, Mama." Carlie said with a confusion.

"I thought... Just in case if it's needed..." she said to me.

_Yeah! Yeah! You totally convinced me!_

"Okay then... May be I should leave?" she asked as she handed me the medicines.

"Okay." I said.

She seemed to be taken aback by that.

_C'mon now, Isabella. Admit that you've come here not just for the medicines._

"C'mon Mama... I'll show you my room. Come, no? Please..." Carlie said.

"Okay?" she looked at me.

"Welcome home." I shrugged my shoulder.

"Yess..." Carlie shouted with excitement. "Come Mama... I've so many things to show you. Yesss..."

"Can you please try to keep that grin off your face? Otherwise I'll go." she whispered in my ears as she entered the home.


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

"This is my room. It's little different from one at our home, but I like both rooms. See this Daddy's coffee mug? It's same as yours. See that painting? I was talking about this to you on that day." Carlie had gotten over-excited.

"Baby, calm down." Isabella chuckled.

"I'm calm." she replied seriously.

I still couldn't believe Isabella was here. Please God! Please make everything alright this time.

"Come, I'll show you Daddy's room."

"Umm... Sweetie..." Isabella said. "Let me tell you something first."

"What?"

"On that day, when Mama told Aunt Rosalie that she was planning to bring another girl, well, she was only kidding." she knelled down in front of her. "I was just joking. There's only Carlie, no one else." she smiled. "Mama loves you so much."

Wait! She was here for... _this_?

"I love you, too, Mama." Carlie hugged her. "Oh and I also have to show you one picture. Daddy, I and Tanya made it. Have you met Tanya? She's so nice and funny. I like her."

"Who's Tanya?" Isabella asked me.


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

"Wait, I'll bring that picture." Carlie said and went to another room.

"Who's Tanya?" Isabella repeated.

"Tanya is one of my German client's daughter. She's really a nice girl. We met last week only and got alone really well. I asked her if she wanted to spend some time with Carlie and..." I stopped as I heard Carlie's voice.

"Daddy, where have you put that picture? I can't seem to find it."

"Coming..." I shouted and smiled at Isabella, "I'll be back."

When Carlie and I returned, Isabella was ready to leave.

"I should just leave. I had come here only to give those medicines."

What now?

"No, please wait for some time, Mama." Carlie said, "See this picture. Tanya didn't know how to make a mustache. Daddy and I helped. She's so silly, isn't she,Daddy?" she giggled.

"Yeah..."

"I should leave." Isabella said again.

"We also took a photograph together. Daddy has it in his phone. Show it to Mama, Daddy." Carlie said.

"Just a minute..." I said as I took out my phone.

"I'm getting late." said Isabella.

"Just see the photo. Daddy, Tanya and I are looking so silly in that."

"Here it is." I handed the phone to her.

"This is Tanya." Carlie introduced her to Isabella.

"She... She seemed to be of Carlie's age." Isabella said.

"Yeah, she is." I replied. But why did she look so surprised?


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

"Okay, I should just leave now." Isabella said. I had no idea why, but I realized she was trying hard to hide her smile.

"You're going?" Carlie pouted.

"Yes. I'll see you soon." Isabella kissed her cheeks.

I was confused now. Why was she here? Certainly she wasn't here to give Carlie's medicines! Was she here to clear Carlie's doubts regarding the another girl she's talked to Rosalie? I guess, yes! She was here for that.

That's it? Well, at least there was some progress.

"Mama, wait a minute. I need to go to bathroom. I will come in two minutes. After that you'll go." Carlie said.

"Okay." Isabella smiled.

"You know, I feel like I shouldn't have come here." she said once Carlie went inside.

What?

"I mean, I feel like I rushed a bit. When you were talking about Tanya..." she blushed, "I felt like you were talking about you know... your girlfriend or something..."

_What?_

Why would she think so?

"_What?_" I asked.

"I know..." she chuckled, "The thing is... That made me realize that we almost know nothing about each other."

I raised my eyebrow.

"I mean, what we did during these past few years. We have to know each other if we want this to work. I don't want Carlie to get hurt if this doesn't work out, you know? That's why I feel, I rushed a bit."

"Why wouldn't it work out?" I asked incredulously.

"We'll discuss it later. Carlie is coming..." she said.


	19. Chapter 19

**EPOV**

"Daddy, Mama has left. Why are you still looking at the door?" Carlie asked.

_Because your Mama just confused the hell out of me._ I wanted to say.

For the first time in the four years, I felt she was ready to try. I was happy for that. But what made her change? Till yesterday, she didn't want to be with me. Well, I always knew that deep down in her heart she wanted the same things as me, but she was being stubborn.

What caused this sudden change then? I was puzzled.

After putting Carlie to sleep, I was still thinking about it.

She said she thought Tanya was my girlfriend. That made me chuckle. She should know that I hadn't _dated_ anyone in these four years. Yeah, I did sleep with fair amount of women, but that too was a year ago.

A year ago, someone made me realize that Life is too short to live in regrets. If I really want something, I should go for it. From that day, my focus was completely back on Isabella.

In this last year, I had been a complete celibate,Isabella.

She was right. We didn't know much about each other.


	20. Chapter 20

_**EPOV**_

_"Hello, Edward." In Eric's party some elderly lady came and greeted me._

_"Hello." I said. I wasn't expected her.  
><em>

_"You may not remember me. Susan Swan." she smiled, "Isabella's grandmother. "_

_"Oh... Of course I remember you."_

_"Good." she said, "I don't stay here. We've hardly met. So I thought..." she smiled._

_We kept talking for few minutes. This was actually the first time we were having some proper conversation. I liked her. She seemed full of energy and enthusiasm._

_"So, do you still love Isabella?" she asked and I was taken aback. Well, I didn't expect that question at all._

_"Doesn't matter now." I smiled._

_"It does matter." she said, "Because I know she still loves you."_

_"No, she doesn't." I smiled, "She's already dating someone else."_

_I had no idea why I was discussing this stuff with her._

_"Oh she does love you. She's hurt, that's all." she smiled, "And if you still love her, go for it."_

_"I... I don't think if that's going to be possible. It's been four years. Carlie is three now. We both have... kind of... moved on..."_

_"Kind of."she smirked. "Life is too short to live in regrets, boy. If you want it, go for it."_


	21. Chapter 21

**EPOV**

A year ago I had met Isabella's grandmother. Before meeting her, I had completely lost the faith that Isabella and I could ever be together.

_Life is too short to live in regrets. _She had said. That was a wake up call for me.

I realized Isabella and Carlie were all I wanted in my life, and I had decided to fight for it.

But well, things weren't that easy. She was already dating someone else at that time. Plus, we had had a huge fight a week before I had met her grandmother.

_"Actually we've one family function here tonight. I want Carlie to attend it. Do you mind if Carlie can come to you tomorrow?" Isabella asked._

_Family function!_

_She was ridiculous. It was beyond my mind how she could have no problem with her so-called family because of whom everything had happened._

_"Your boyfriend is also attending the function?" I asked._

_"Excuse me?" she asked surprisingly._

_"I don't want Carlie to meet your boyfriends. You know, it can... have a bad effect on her. I don't think you should introduce your boyfriends to Carlie unless you're serious..."_

_"Mind your business, Mr Edward Cullen." She said, "I know it too well what I should do and what I shouldn't."_

_"Carlie is my business." I said._

_"Same thing applies to you, too. You also shouldn't introduce your girlfriends to her."_

_"I haven't introduced her to any woman." I snapped._

_"Same is the case here." she barked, "Don't tell me what I need to do, understood?"_

_"Well, I have decided. I'm coming there to bring Carlie today only. I don't want her to attend that bullshit function." I said._

_"Fuck yourself, Cullen." she said and the line went dead._


	22. Chapter 22

**EPOV**

"Good Morning, my baby." I smiled as I cuddled Carlie.

"Good Morning, Dada." she said in a groggy tone.

"Where is Mama?" she asked as she looked around.

"Ummm... What? Mama is at her place." I smiled.

"But she was here." she said.

"Yeah, she was here last evening to give your medicines, but then she left. Remember?"

"No, she didn't." she said incredulously, "She was here. Then we played together, ate together. Then we went for a walk. Then we watched a movie together on that couch." she was going on, "I was sitting in middle of you. We also danced together. We..."

Oh! It seemed like she had this dream last night.

"Baby, it's a dream." I ruffled her hair.

"What's that?" she asked. "And... Where is Mama?"


	23. Chapter 23

**EPOV**

"You saw a dream, baby." I smiled. "Sometimes it happens while you're sleeping." I was trying to explain her about the dream, but I was sure I'd suck at it. "When you're sleeping, you see some things, which aren't true."

"Means what we see there isn't true?" she asked.

"That's right." I smiled.

"But it was looking like it was real. We were wearing the clothes as we were wearing yesterday." she said, confusion written all over her face.

"Yes, it does look real, but it isn't." God, I guess, I was failing miserably at explaining her. "But you know what? Sometimes a dream can become reality, too."

"Really? "she beamed, "I hope this will come true."


	24. Chapter 24

**EPOV**  
>My baby was a sweetheart. Now she desperately wanted her dream to become true where she was having fun with both her parents together. I wanted the same, I wanted to tell her, but didn't.<p>

On that night, I received a call from Isabella. I was pleasantly surprised to hear from her that she hadn't called just for Carlie; she wanted to talk to me.

"You know... You keep saying you want us to be together." she said, "I want to ask you something regarding this matter..."

"Go ahead." I said amusingly.

"Are you... Are single right now?" she asked.

"What a question." I chuckled, "Do you really think if I was with someone else, I'd beg you to return to my life? Well, the answer is, Yes, I'm single at the moment."

"Oh..." she said, "I'm... I'm single,too."

Well...Good. 


	25. Chapter 25

**EPOV**

"So how was your day?" she asked.

What? We're supposed to discuss about our daily schedules now?

Well, alright then...

"Good. We played some games, watched an animation movie... It was a nice day over all. Well, it's never a dull day when Carlie is around." I replied.

"Yes." I sensed a smile in her voice. "She's a sunshine. I miss her when she comes to you."

"Well... You wouldn't have to miss her if you just agree to put your..." I said but stopped abruptly.

_Well dude, if you want her back, you should learn to control your mouth. You should learn to woo her._

"_If you just agree to put your big, fat ass like ego aside. Such a stubborn lady you are. I'm getting sick of your attitude."_ she mimicked, "You were going to tell you these things, weren't you? Why did you stop?"

"No." I lied, "I wasn't planning to say anything like that."

"Aahh... Liar." she chuckled, "I know you so well, Edward."

That made me smile.

"See, we're just perfect for each other." I said.


	26. Chapter 26

**BPOV**

I didn't know what was wrong with me. After years, all hopes had begun resurfacing which I had buried a long time ago.

May be we could do it right this time?

What if, we couldn't?

I was too afraid to know answer of this question. I wasn't strong enough to overcome heartbreak for third this time, Carlie was involved, too. I didn't want her to get hurt at any cost. We still had a lot of stuff to discuss. This time, I didn't want to make any hasty decision.

But what if we succeed?

Everything would be perfect then. Carlie, Edward and I- we would be a happy, little family.

My thoughts interrupted as I noticed Carlie rushing towards me.

"Oh I missed you." I kissed her cheeks.

"Mama, I want to see Daddy and your wedding album." she said.


	27. Chapter 27

**BPOV**

_"You may now kiss the bride." _

_I couldn't believe we were finally here. _

_"I love you." Edward said before putting his lips on mine._

_I loved him, too._

_We had taken a long route. We both had made mistakes, but finally we had overcome every obstacle._

_"Thanks for giving me a chance, Isabella." he said as he broke the kiss. "I can't ask for more now." he smiled as he put his hand on my belly. "I love you, Mrs Cullen."  
><em>

_Yes, we're going to be fine now._

_"I love you, too." I smiled._


	28. Chapter 28

**BPOV**

_"What do you think it's gonna be? A girl or a boy?" I asked._

_"Girl." he said. "You?"_

_"Boy." I smiled.  
><em>

_"Oh!" he said, "See, our first child is going to be a girl. I'm damn sure about it."_

_"How?" I raised my eyebrow._

_"I've a gut feeling." he said. "Second child can be a boy. How many kids do you want, by the way?" _

_"I don't know. Haven't given a thought about it. May be two... or three?"_

_ "That's it?" he asked incredulously. _

_"Why? How many do you want?"_

_"Six. May be seven... or eight?" he said._

_"Are you kidding me now?" I laughed, "You're too much."_

_"I'm serious." he replied sincerely._

_"Eight children?" I laughed again, "Be reasonable." _

_"Gosh! I can't believe we're having this discussion." he chuckled, but soon his expression changed into a serious one, "I thought I had lost you. I love you so much." _


	29. Chapter 29

**BPOV**

_"Umm... Dad wants to throw a bash... He's dying with excitement that he's gonna be a grandpa. What do you say? Should I tell him 'Yes'?" I asked him.  
><em>

_"What do you want?" he asked.  
><em>

_"I don't know... You won't mind if I tell him a 'Yes'?" _

_"Look Isabella..." he smiled, "I thought I was clear about this. It's you who matters to me. Whatever you say, I'm just gonna follow it." _

_"I love you." I put my arms around his shoulder, "Alright then. I'll tell him that we're ready for this. I want to forget everything. I don't want to keep any ill-will in my heart."_

_"As you wish." he smiled as he put his lips on mine._

**A/N: Yes, it's flashback.**


	30. Chapter 30

**BPOV**

_"It's Rosalie McHale." Edward introduced me to her, "You know, I used to tell you about her when we're in the university?One of my best friends from my High-school. Came across her after a pretty long time." _

_"Hey..." I smiled._

_"So, you're Isabella Cullen. I was dying to meet you." she smiled, "You know, I wanted to see who was this stupid person who agreed to marry this idiot!" she said.  
><em>

__"C'mon Rose... We're not in highschool anymore. Don't call me an idiot."__

_I remembered Edward used to tell me about them being pretty close friends, and I could see it today. She seemed nice and friendly._

_"You know when we dated, I got sick of him only in few days." she chuckled._

_Oh, they dated, too? I didn't know about it._


	31. Chapter 31

**BPOV**

_"Edward is busy with one of his meetings. I will ask him again, once we're done with the lunch." I told Vicky as we entered in the restaurant. "He's been too busy nowadays."  
><em>

_I froze in my place as I noticed my husband having a lunch with Rosalie McHale. _If wanted to meet Rosalie, he could have told me._ I didn't understand why did he lie to me?  
><em>

_I dialed his number._

_"Hey..." he said._

_"Where are you?" I asked.  
><em>

_"Ummm... me? In office, baby. Just got done with one meeting. Heading towards another one." he said._


	32. Chapter 32

**BPOV**

_"Naahhh... I don't think so. Edward is a man of determination. Once he decides something, he'd do it. C'mon, Man... When are you going to tell her? It's so gonna break her heart, but that's what your plan is about, right? When are you planning to tell her that everything is just a part of a revenge to what she did to you five years ago?"_

_These words were running in my mind like crazy. Was he still playing with me?_

_Oh God! How could I be such a fool to believe his fake apologies?_

_Jasper was correct. Once Edward decides something, he achieves it any cost._

_He wanted to break me. That's why he wanted to marry me. So that it could hurt me more than enough._

_But I wouldn't shut up now._

_I wouldn't be a fool now._

_I wanted answers._

_"So, how was your day?" I asked him once he returned._

_"Aah... Quite a busy one." he smiled._

_"Hey, where is Rosalie by the way? Haven't seen her in long?" I asked._

_"Rosalie?" he asked as if he were got caught. "No idea. Haven't heard from her in ages."_

_ "Enough, Edward." I shouted._

**A/N: This is flashback, and yes, they got married. **

**I tried a different way for telling the story and guess, I'm sucking at it! Lol!**


	33. Chapter 33

**BPOV**

_"For God's sake, Isabella. I'm not having any affair." he shouted. "Why would I? I love you, damn it."  
><em>

_"Yes, you are having an affair with Rosalie McHale. I saw you having a lunch with her today. You lied to me."  
><em>

_"You saw me?" he asked incredulously. "Isabella, I..."_

_"What? Don't have any answer, Mr Cullen?" I folded my arms across my chest. _

_"Look Isabella..."_

_"No! You listen to me, Edward Cullen. To marry you was my biggest mistake. You wanted to break me. I had heard your truth. I should had stopped right there. " I was crying now. I didn't know what exactly were tears for. Were they because of pregnancy hormonal changes? Was it because of anger or hurt? I didn't know. "But then, you apologized... For our baby, for our love... I thought our love was real... I was wrong. I shouldn't have married... I shouldn't... "_

_"You're still going there?" he looked at me in disbelief, "Do I have to apologize forever, Isabella? I agreed, I had made a mistake, a horrible mistake. I should never have come up with a plan of breaking your heart. But you're never going to forgive me? I'm tired of apologizing... "_

_"I don't believe anything you say."_

_"You know what? A moment ago, I decided that I'd tell you why did I lie to you about Rosalie." he said,"But not now. I'm sick and tired of giving explanations and apologies. I'm sick, Isabella..." he said and left the room, smashing the door behind him._


	34. Chapter 34

**BPOV**

_"Isabella look, I'm so sorry..." Edward returned five minutes later. _

_"I thought you were sick of apologizing." I snapped._

_"Why are you packing, for God's sake? Gosh! I'm such an idiot." He grabbed my hand and looked in my eyes, "I'm sorry, please..."_

_"Leave my hand." I said._

_"No, I won't." he said as he pulled me closer, "I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry... Do you know why didn't I tell you about Rosalie?"_

_"I don't want to know. Just leave me." I said, trying to free myself from his hold._

_"You do know Rose is an Interior Designer, right? I bought this property and..." he took a deep breath, "I bought a new house for us. I wanted to surprise you." _


	35. Chapter 35

**BPOV**

"Mama, will you show me that album today?" Carlie's voice brought me back to the present. "Lily said she loves her Mama-Daddy's wedding album. I said I had never seen it. She was surprised when I told her. So I told her I'd see it today. Will you show it to me, Mama? Please..."

"Umm... I have put it somewhere. I don't seem to remember where..." I lied.

"Then find it. I want to see it today." she pouted as she folded her arms across her chest.

"So what did you and Daddy do yesterday?" I asked, with an intention to divert her mind.

"Oh... We did so much fun. We tried to make sandwiches. I made better than him." she smiled.

Well, I hoped she wouldn't remember to ask about wedding album anytime soon.


	36. Chapter 36

**BPOV**

"Mama, when will I get married?" Carlie asked as I was reading her a bed-time story.

"Why?" I chuckled, "Anyway, it's a long time to go."

"How long?" she asked.

"When you will be Thirty year old." I said.

"Thirty?" she got up on the bed, "Three Zero or one three?"

"Three zero." I smiled. "Now sleep."

"Ohh... It's a long time." she sighed and lied on the bed.

"Why are you so excited about getting married?" I teased.

"So that I will get to wear a nice dress, and I will get a boy with whom I will play together." she said.

Her answer made me laugh out loud.

"You didn't show me your wedding album yet." she got up again.


	37. Chapter 37

**CPOV**

My Mama always forgets everything. Now she has forgotten where had she put her wedding album. I hoped she would remember it soon. I wanted to see those pics. And I hoped we all would be living together.

Mama and I had come for shopping today. I loved doing shopping. Sometimes I go with Daddy too. Daddy always buys everything what I tell him. Mama... Sometimes, she buys, and other times she scolds me.

Mama was buying her dresses and I was getting bored.

"Hey... Do you like this toy?" suddenly one lady asked me.

"Yeah..." I smiled.

"You're a very nice girl." she said.

"Thank you."I grinned.

"Hey look, that man looks like your Dad." she said as she pointed to someone.

"Daddy? Here?" I asked, "Where?"

"See that man." she said.

"Where?" I asked again.

"Come with me. I'll show you. See, that man looks like your Dad." she said.

Finally, I saw that man. I couldn't see his face as he wasn't looking at me. But he looked like my Daddy.

"Come, I'll take you to him." she said.


	38. Chapter 38

**CPOV**

"Daddy... Stop." I shouted but he wasn't hearing my voice. He has started walking now.

"Hi Carlie." Suddenly Maria came. She was my Nanny when I was a baby. "Look at you. How grown up you're." she smiled.

"Hi." I said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Look, Daddy is there, but he isn't hearing to my voice." I said.

"Aww..." she said, "Come on... I'll take you to him."

"Okay." I smiled. "But Mama is here."

"Susie will tell her. Susie, go tell her Mama that Carlie is with me and we're going to her Daddy. We'll be back soon with her Daddy." Maria told that lady.

"Okay." she said.

Oh my God! I was so excited. Now, I'll go to Daddy, then Mama, him and I would do shopping together. Then we'd also eat ice-cream together.

"Daddy... Stop." I said once again. He was going to his car now.

"Seems like we've to chase him in another car." she said.

"I want to go to Mama." I said.


	39. Chapter 39

**BPOV**

"Carlie? My daughter was right here." I said.

God, where was she?

How could I be so careless? But she was right here, in front of me. Where did she go in few minutes?

I began panicked.

"Ma'm, she was talking to one lady and they headed in that direction." A girl said.

"Which lady?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't know, Ma'm... I saw them moving in that direction. She kind of... It seemed like she knew that woman." she said.

The staff helped me look for her. And the last information we gathered was, Carlie was left in a car with some lady.

It was all my mistake. That was the height of carelessness from my side. If anything happens to her, I was never going to forgive myself.

"Edward..." I dialed his number as I couldn't hold back my tears, "I think I lost Carlie."


	40. Chapter 40

**BPOV**

How could I be so careless?

How could I lose her just like that?

They said they would soon provided me the cctv footage of who was that woman who taken Carlie.

"Soon." I had snapped. "Find my daughter."

Edward was there at the mall within few minutes, and his reaction totally surprised me.

I wanted him to shout at me.

I wanted him to ask me questions about how could I be so careless?

I wanted him to tell me any stuff which would hurt me.

But he didn't do anything like that.

Instead, he took me in a tight hug and said, "Don't worry. We're going to find her."


	41. Chapter 41

_**BPOV**_

_"I want a divorce, Edward." I said._

_"What? Why? What are you talking about?" He asked._

_"I can't do this anymore. However hard I try, I can't forget the thing that you planned to marry me just as a part of a revenge."_

_"Isabella, please..." he sighed, "I made a mistake and I'm really sorry for that. Why don't you understand, God damn it!"_

_"I live under the constant fear that at any moment, you're going to break my heart."_

_"It's not going to happen. Please... Believe me." he said desperately. "And why are you talking about a divorce? I mean, we're going to be parents soon. Isn't that wonderful? Happiness is all we're gonna have now onwards. Please..."_


	42. Chapter 42

**BPOV**

"She's Maria." I said anxiously as I noticed the woman in cctv footage.

"You know her?" Edward asked me.

"She was Carlie's nanny a year ago. I had fired her. Where have she taken my daughter?" Tears began falling down my cheeks.

"You have to give us more details, Ms Swan." The officer said.

"Find my daughter." I ordered.

"We will." he said, "But we need your assistance."

"Why had you fired her?" Edward asked me.

"She was... I didn't like her from the start. Mom had recommended her, and I didn't have any help at that time, so I had hired her. Once I caught her stealing some things from the house." I said, "So I had fired her."


	43. Chapter 43

_**BPOV**_

_"You're still mad over that Rosalie thing?" he asked me, "Isabella, I just wanted to surprise you. That's all. Believe me. There wasn't any other intention.I promise you I'll never lie to you again."_

_"It's not about Rosalie. It's just that... I feel like marrying you was a mistake. It was a hasty decision. I married you just because I didn't want my baby to grow up without her father. I guess, it was my biggest mistake. This marriage is killing me." _

_"Mistake?" he asked incredulously, "No, it wasn't a mistake. We got married because we love each other."_

_"That's the problem,Edward. I don't believe you love me, and in fact, I don't think I love you anymore. I feel like hurt is the only feeling I have for you."_

_"Isabella..." he sighed._

_"You broke my heart, Edward." I said, "And I feel like it's broken beyond the repair."_


	44. Chapter 44

**BPOV**

"Don't worry, Mr Cullen. These are completely amateur kidnappers and this looked like a totally unplanned kidnapping." The officer said, "They know Ms Carlie Swan is your daughter and yet they demanded only hundred thousand dollars as a ransom. Don't worry. We're going to catch them soon."

"Do whatever it takes to bring my daughter back." Edward said.

"It's completely my fault." I told him once we were alone.

He didn't reply anything.

"Why are you so calm? Why are you not blaming me for this?" I decided to ask him.

"You know, when you called me to let me know about Carlie's kidnapping, I was totally mad at you. But during my ride here, I realized blaming you isn't the solution. That's what we've done all our lives. Ten years ago, your father had planned to break our relationship and we had acted right into his hands. Then destiny had given us another chance and what did I do? I came up with some stupid plan of breaking your heart. This wasn't the end. Destiny gave us one more chance." he looked at me, "You got pregnant. We got married and what had happened? You couldn't forgive my mistake and I didn't try hard enough to make you stay in my life. We've never acted maturely, Isabella. And tell me, do you think blaming you would be_ any_ help in bringing Carlie back?"

"I want her back, Edward." I cried harder as I threw my arms around his neck.


	45. Chapter 45

_**BPOV**_

_"I'm saying one more time, Isabella. I don't want a divorce." he said while I was packing my stuff._

_"But I want it." I said, "And that's all matter to me."_

_"But why?" he asked. "Why now, Isabella? We're having a perfect life. This is all we wanted, right? C'mon baby, don't go."_

_"It was my mistake. I didn't realize it earlier that I can't live with you. I made a mistake and I want to correct it now."_

_"You know what? Just go. I don't care. You just proved that you're Charles Swan's daughter- A heartless bitch. Go away. I don't give a damn." he said, "But remember one thing. I'm gonna get our child's full custody. Mark my words." he snapped._


	46. Chapter 46

**CPOV **

"I want to go to Mama and Daddy." I cried one more time. It'd been so long since I was here.

I didn't know where was I.

"Shut this idiot kid's mouth." That ugly uncle said and I cried harder.

"Shut up, Carlie." Maria said. "Or I am not going to take you to your Mama or Daddy."

"If I don't cry, will you take me to them?" I asked.

"Yes." she smiled.

"Okay." I said but I couldn't stop crying. "I want Mama." I said again.

Where was Mama?

Where was Daddy?

Why aren't they coming to find me?

Suddenly someone started knocking on the door and Maria pressed her hand on my mouth.

I wanted to scream, but couldn't do it.

I was so scared.

Suddenly the door was open and some cops were in the room.


	47. Chapter 47

**BPOV**

"I'm so sorry, baby." I showered Carlie with kisses.

"Don't leave me again." She was still crying hysterically.

"Never,I promise." I said.

They were right. This was totally unplanned kidnapping and that's why the police department was able to catch them just in no time. I couldn't believe Maria would do something like this. How could I be so careless to hire her at the first place!

"Hey..." Edward smiled at Carlie. He looked completely disheveled. It seemed like he had aged for years in this past few years. Even though he didn't show any panic, I knew he was as scared as me for her.

"Daddy." Carlie jumped into his arms, "I was so scared."

"I know, baby. Will not happen again." he said as he kissed her temple.

"I saw that ugly uncle in the mall. Maria said it was you, Daddy." Carlie said and we both raised eyebrow at her, "I thought it was you, too. I didn't see his face, so I thought it was you." she said as she cried a bit more, "Maria said she'd take me to him. Then I thought I should come to you, and then we'll have so much fun. I thought you, me and Mama would be doing shopping for the first time. I was so excited." she said as she hugged him tighter.

And I regretted my decision once again.


	48. Chapter 48

_**BPOV**_

_"C'mon Isabella... Are you really liking this? Do you really think Carlie would enjoy this when she'd grow older?" he snapped._

_For past few days, Edward had begun asking me such questions. He totally surprised me. I thought he would had moved on now. _

_"I don't see any problem with this arrangement." I lied._

_"Oh really? So you mean you actually enjoy being a single parent?" he asked with irritation, "Don't you think it'd be better if we all stay together? C'mon baby, we're wasting time. Carlie is three already. Don't you want us together?"_

_Well... I didn't know the answer for that._

_I mean, what was the point of even talking about it?_

_If we were meant to be together, we would never have fallen apart._

_And it's been three years already._

_But what was the harm in trying one more time, my heart asked._

_Before I could get an answer, Edward's voice interrupted me._

_"Do you know what is holding you back, Ms Isabella Swan?" he asked but continued without waiting for my reply, "That's your damn ego." he said, "You know it too well that we shouldn't have divorced. We both loved each other, Isabella. We still do. But now you're being too stubborn to admit that the divorce was your mistake." he snapped and hung up. _


	49. Chapter 49

_**BPOV**_

_"I'm sorry, Isabella. I didn't mean it." Edward said as he called back five minutes later._

_"Really? I have the ego? Then what do you have? You only intended to marry me because your ego was hurt, and you wanted a revenge." I snapped._

_"Gosh Isabella! I made a God damn mistake and I'm really, really sorry for that. Why are you scratching that topic again and again?"_

_"Oh so you can tell me anything on my face and I can't tell you a thing which is a 'fact'?" I blasted.  
><em>

_"What can I do to prove you that it was my biggest fucking mistake and I'll never do that again?" he asked._

_"Nothing. Just leave me alone." I said._


	50. Chapter 50

**CPOV**

I was still so scared.

But thank God, I was back with Mama and Daddy.

I'm never going to leave them again.

"Let's go." Daddy told us.

Yeah, I wanted to go home now.

"Okay." Mama said as she took me in her arms.

Daddy opened the car door for me and together they put my seat-belt on.

They also sat in the car and suddenly I realized something!

"We all are going together?" I asked enthusiastically.

Oh my God!

It's the first time we all were together in a car.

I was so excited.

Oh my God!

I wanted to scream with a joy.


	51. Chapter 51

**EPOV**

_'Edward Cullen's daughter got kidnapped!'_

This news was pretty much everywhere now. Despite my contacts, I was pissed that I couldn't stop this thing from going viral.

I sighed.

Thank God, we have got her back.

I had never found myself being more scared than I was during those hours.

"May be I should leave." I told Isabella even though I didn't want to go away from them. I had been at her home since past hour. Carlie was asleep now.

"Umm... Do you want to stay here? " she said. "I mean, you know..."

Well, she wouldn't have to ask me twice.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Remember this story? Lol! Relly sorry for the delay. The story will be completed by next week.**

**Short Summary of the story till now:** After knowing about Isabella's pregnancy, Edward and she decide to get married. Despite Edward's efforts, Isabella can't trust him again. They get a divorce few months later.

Their daughter, Carlie,4, wants to see her parents reunited, but Isabella makes sure to her that it's not going to happen. Isabella and Edward still have feelings for each other, but Isabella is afraid to be with him again as this time feelings of Carlie are also involved.

Carlie's ex-Nanny kidnaps her while she has gone for a shopping with her mother. Isabella calls Edward and they get the hold of Carlie within few hours.  
>Edward is about to leave after dropping them at Isabella's home, but Isabella tells him to stay.<p>

**CPOV**

"I will show you my room. Come Daddy..."

I was so excited. First, my Mama had come to Daddy's house few days ago and now Daddy was here at Mama's house. And we had also come in the same car today. I was so happy. I wished we always would be living together, but Mama said we are never going to stay together. I felt sad as I remembered that.

"You have a really nice room here, baby." Daddy ruffled my hair.

"You like it?" I grinned.

"Show your toys to Daddy. I'll bring your dinner for you." Mama smiled as she kissed my cheek.

"Okay." I smiled. "Daddy, see this toy. I have this at your house, too. That one is blue. This one is Pink. And this Barbie? Mama brought it few days ago. And this? I love this one, too. Oh I forgot to show you another one."

"Calm down. Calm down." Daddy laughed.

* * *

><p><em>"I am not going to take you to your Mama and Daddy." Maria said.<em>

_"I want Mama." I cried._

_"You always have to stay here." Ugly uncle said._

_"I want Daddy." I cried harder._

_"No." Ugly uncle laughed. "I won't take you to your Mama and Daddy." _

"Mama..." I screamed.

"Ssshhh... Sweetie... I'm here." Mama said as she took me in her arms, "Sshhh... You had a bad dream. I'm here."

Suddenly I heard Daddy's voice. "We're here."

Wait, Daddy is here too?

Mama and Daddy both are here and I was sleeping?

Where was I?

I was confused.


	53. Chapter 53

**EPOV**

"They were idiots to think about kidnapping our daughter. They are going to regret this." I told Isabella after Carlie had fallen asleep peacefully. "Look Isabella, I want to say something."

"What?" she asked.

"Don't you cross check anything before hiring a Nanny for Carlie? What if, she was a serious criminal and if she had managed to plan the kidnapping perfectly? What if, she had harmed her?" I snapped.

I didn't want to blame her.

I knew it would only worsen the things between us.

I knew she was equally worried for Carlie; she was her mother after all.

But this was the matter of Carlie's safety and I couldn't help.

"I know." she said, "You have every right to blame me. I should have been careful. I hadn't had any assistant at that time, and Mom recommended this Maria to me, so I didn't check it further."

"Has your parents ever done anything correct?" I shook my head, "I still don't understand how can you be in good terms with them after what they did to us? Anyway, I don't care. It's your matter, you can do anything you want. It's your life. I don't have any right to tell you anything." I shrugged my shoulder. I was pissed. She forgave her parents, but not me!

"Edward, I am sorry. I... We always do this. We never talk. We always start arguing. If we want to give us a chance, we need to... "

That's when Carlie screamed and we rushed to her.

"Mama..." she was crying hysterical now. "I want to go to Mama."

"Sshhh... I'm here, Sweetie. Mama is here." Isabella took her in her arms and held her tightly.

I was going to kill those bastards, who did this to my baby.

"We're here." I said.

She raised her head from Isabella's chest and stared at me as if I were an alien.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah." I kissed her cheek.

"We all are together?" she widened her eyes. "I am so happy." she stopped her crying.

**A/N: Around 15 chapters to go.**


	54. Chapter 54

**BPOV**

"She's so innocent." Edward said after Carlie was asleep again.

"That's why I am afraid to... give us a try. What if it doesn't work out?" I asked. "She becomes excited even if she noticed us together for one minute. It'll break her heart if things go wrong between us."

"So what do you want to do?" he asked nonchalantly. "I want the answer today. You want to give us another chance? Yes or No?"

"Edward, I..."

"It's a simple question, Isabella. Yes or No?"

"Yes." I said.

"Yes?" A smile appeared on his face.

"I... Just a minute." I said as my phone started to ring. "Yeah Dad. " I received the phone and noticed the change of expression on Edward's face. "Yeah Carlie is fine now. Yeah Dad..." Edward rolled his eyes. "Yeah she's sleeping right now. Can I call you later, Dad?" I asked as I noticed Edward was closed to lose his temper.

"What?" I asked him.

"What?" he raised his eyebrow.

"See, this is not how it's going to work, Edward. We need to start talking to each other if we want this to work." I said.


	55. Chapter 55

**BPOV**

Yes, we need to talk. We should had done that a long time ago. Why did this happen to us? What went wrong?

_"Isabella?" Edward said anxiously. "Hi... Please come."_

_"We need to talk." I said as I entered in our home after a month._

_"Yes, that's what I've been saying. We need to talk." he said. "Please listen to me, baby. I'm really sorry." he said as he knelled down in front of me. "I'll never forgive myself for the mistake I've made. I should have never come up with a plan of revenge. I'm sorry. I love you."_

_"It hurts." I said._

_"Please tell me what should I do to earn your forgiveness? I'm willing to do anything you say. Please... I want to the spend the rest of my life with you, and with... our baby." he said passionately._

_I was still unsure about everything. I didn't know if I could trust him again. But I also one thing, I wanted him in my life._

_"I have an appointment with a Gynecologist tomorrow." I said._

_"Is everything okay? Is baby okay? I mean, is there some problem? Any complications?" he asked anxiously._

_"Edward, it's a routine checkup. Relax." I said as I rolled my eyes._

_"Oh!" he said._

_"Would you want to come with me?" I asked._


	56. Chapter 56

**BPOV**

_I didn't know why was I doing this. Why did I ask him to come with me to see the Gynec?_

_I hated him._

_He didn't plan to marry me, he just wanted revenge. _

_But he said he regretted it._

_He said he loved me._

_How could I be so sure that he wasn't lying this time? _

_I didn't know anything anymore._

_I didn't how to think properly anymore._

_Plus, I was afraid._

_Was I capable of taking care of baby alone?_

_I needed him. _

_During this past month, I realized I couldn't do this without him._

_Yeah, I had made the decision._

_I was ready to give him a second chance._

This was the problem.

We always made hasty decisions, and we never learned from our mistakes.


	57. Chapter 57

**BPOV**

_"May be we should get married." I said after few days.  
><em>

_"Wh-What?" he asked. _

_"We should get married." I said._

_"Really? I swear Isabella, you have made me the happiest person alive." He danced with joy as he kissed me passionately, "I swear I'm not going to screw this. We are going to work this out."  
><em>

_Yes, this was going to work. I told myself._

But it didn't work, because it was never supposed to.

I should had waited till I trusted him completely.

We should had talked before getting married.

I sighed deeply. Sometimes I wish I could go back to the past and could change everything.

**A/N: I think my estimation was wrong. More than 15 chapters are left.**


	58. Chapter 58

**BPOV**

_"Get lost. I don't care. If you don't want to stay with me then... Just go. You just proved that you're Charles Swan's daughter- A heartless bitch. But remember one thing. I'm going to get the full custody of our child." he winced._

_"You can't do that." I said as my hand automatically went to my belly._

_"C'mon Isabella..." he sighed. "Why are you doing this? You're heavily pregnant. You shouldn't take this much stress. Just talk to me, sweetheart. Tell me what exactly I can do to make your doubts go way? Please... Talk to me. "_

But we hadn't talked at that time also. I remembered exactly how our conversation had gone after that.

_"I've made up my mind, Edward. Marrying you was one big mistake. In the moment of weakness, I had taken that decision. I can't do this anymore. It's killing me." I said. "I always stay under stress that you're going to hurt me."  
><em>

_"And now in a moment of heat, you're planning to take another major decision of your life." he said. "Don't do this, Isabella."_

_"I've made up my mind." I said._


	59. Chapter 59

**BPOV**

"So what do you want to talk about?" Edward asked.

"A lot of things. We have _everything_ to be discussed." I replied.

"Like?"

"Like..." I asked, "You still dislike my parents, don't you?"

"No, Isabella. I don't dislike them." he said.

I raised my eyebrow.

"I not just dislike them. I despise them. I hate them."

_There you go._

"I even want to put some sense into you. How can you forgive them and not me?" he snapped.

"I... I don't know." I actually didn't know the answer. "May be I never forgave them completely, but I decided this hate wouldn't lead me anywhere. So I just... decided to... "

"And what about me?" he asked, "Didn't I also deserve the chance for your forgiveness?"

"You can't compare yourself with my parents. There's a difference." I said. "I talk to them twice a month, and I was supposed to spend my whole life with you."

"Then you shouldn't have married me in the first place." he snapped, hurt was evident in his voice.

"I screwed up." I said, finally I decided to get rid off my ego. It was time to except my mistake. "I screwed up so badly. And that's why it makes me wonder why do you still want me back in your life?"


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N:**

**I think you and I, we both know how badly I have screwed up this story. I guess, I need to rewrite it.**

**Sorry!**


	61. Re-written Story Link

**Link for Re-written version of story, in case anyone is still interested! :)**

** fanfiction: s/10959605/1/**

**Or you can find it from my profile!**

**I will delete this tomorrow. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
